Voldemort Origins
by Austincraft101
Summary: This story takes place after the Deathly Hallows. Where Voldemort somehow finds himself back as Tom Riddle. This is the story of how mild Tom Riddle later became the monster known as Lord Voldemort.


**Voldemort: Origins **by Austin Wong

Everything has a beginning. This story tells of how calm, shy Tom Riddle later became the monster known as Lord Voldemort.

**Chapter 1**

"Tom? Tom, are you okay? Tom?" A girl's voice rang out faintly in the darkness. The voice was so familiar… yet nothing could take his mind off of one thing. He saw simple darkness, except for a pale, monstrous-looking man attacking a mysterious boy with glasses. The boy's scar was shaped strangely, somewhat resembling a lightning bolt. And the man… he somehow resembled a deformed snake. Then, everything went black. A white light suddenly radiated throughout the room, or wherever he was. Suddenly, he realized in horror that a giant pit of snakes appeared under him. Hissing and slithering, the snakes coiled around him. He watched in terror and despair as one of the snakes, taller than the others looked directly into his eyes. The snake's head suddenly morphed into the shape of the boy he just saw earlier. The combination of the boy's human features and the green scales made it look like a monster straight from a nightmare. The snake-boy smiled at him and whispered one thing. "Expelliarmus." It instantly dawned on him that the boy was someone he knew. He couldn't control himself. He didn't remember the boy but anger quickly crackled in his veins. He heard something crumbling and peered at his hands. His body was crumbling into dust. Without any self-control at all he screamed, "HARRY POTTER!" Then he woke up.

"Tom? Are you okay?" said a familiar face. Tom Riddle's eyes cleared and he was right in front of Virginia's worrying face.

"Whe-where am I?" Tom stared blankly in front of Virginia and his mind came to remember the boy. Who was that strange kid? What was his name? Harry Potter? Who was that terrifying man attacking the boy? Tom felt as if his sanity was crumbling- just like him in the vision

"Hey, you fine? I could take you to the infirmity and inform Dumbledore that you fainted. Tom- Tom?"

Tom didn't respond, even when Virginia began snapping her fingers in front of his face.

_Dumbledore_. Who was that? Everything seemed so familiar. All Tom could remember was the girl Virginia and that he was in Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Then it dawned on him. Everything came back to him- all of his memories. His name was Tom. Virginia was his girl friend. He was a wizard, staying at Hogwarts. Dumbledore- Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts. Tom was in the Slytherin house, with his best friend Charles. What just happened a second ago?

"Hey….. what happened to me ?"

Virginia looked concerned and replied, "You were just talking to me, joking around about when you used _Anteoculatia_ on Charles when he was sleeping. Of how he instantly woke up and started screaming with antlers on his head…. heh-heh, but seriously though, you just stopped walking, with your eyes glazing over and fell down, unconscious…"

Tom felt like his stomach was sinking. He felt almost nauseous. But above all, he felt scared. Should he report this to Dumbledore? _No. _Huh? Tom was confused. Whose voice was that? _Me. _The voice sounded menacing and angry. Did that voice come from his head? Tom began to quiver with fear. Wh-who are you? Tom called out silently in his head. _You. _That didn't make any sense to Tom. But I'm Tom, Tom Riddle- who are you? Tom called back. _I am you. Tom Riddle- heheh… You are me, Tom… You are Lord Voldemort._

Tom's eyes widened. He felt so angry that his face contorted into a mask of pure rage. Virginia stepped back, slightly scared.

"Tom?"

Tom didn't feel like himself. Suddenly, he stopped- just stopped. He knew what the voice wanted. He didn't know if the voice was really him, but something felt familiar, so awfully familiar. Tom's sanity began slipping away. Virginia stared, speechless as Tom shrieked one sentence- one haunting sentence.

"My name is Lord Voldemort. I only exist for one thing. To kill HARRY POTTER!"

Right after that, everything went black- again.


End file.
